Zooming Out
by Original D
Summary: Max & Logan - a quick read - some FB plz?


I wrote this quickly because there is so much MA out there, I mean, its OK that people like MA, BUT where are all the ML fans?   
  
Disclaimer: see my profile  
  
& I don't own anything and I don't speak English. (:s)   
  
. . .  
  
Zooming out: Chapter 1   
  
. . .  
  
"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video. Your location has been revealed," said the prerecorded Eyes Only message.  
  
--[ The camera shows us the TV monitor first, then it slowly zooms out and shows Logan sitting in front of his computer, tapping his chin with a little computer disk.]  
  
Logan slowly leaned forward, something wasn't right. The computer started beeping.  
  
--[ The camera cuts into a close up of the monitor, which had a message saying: "Satellite Link Failed".]  
  
Letting out a short grunt, he quickly pressed some key combinations, trying to reconnect again.   
  
Suddenly, Logan felt the presence of someone else, he wasn't alone.  
  
--[ The camera gives a close up of Logan profile, showing his slightly longer hair, which weren't spiked anymore, his new pair of glasses, which made him look a few years older, but the same old familiar scruffy cheeks.]  
  
Logan listened carefully before he turned around.  
  
--[ The camera follows him and shows us a slim female in a gray combat outfit in the living room, her eyes watching Logan intendly.]  
  
--[ Total silence ]   
  
--[ Camera on Logan, who sat in his chair which slowly spun around, zooming in on his expression of disbelief]  
  
--[Camera goes back to Max, zooming in on her. Her hair wasn't curly anymore, it was lifelessly straight and longer, her skin was paler, her dark brown eyes were slightly sunken in because of her weight lost.]  
  
--[ In silence, the camera goes back to Logan, who still couldn't believe his eyes.]  
  
He slowly stands up.  
  
--[ We hear soft mysterious music as the camera follows him, walking over to Max.]  
  
"Max," he whispered. He still couldn't believe his eyes. Was he dreaming again?  
  
"We gotta get you out of here. They're coming to get you," she said worriedly.   
  
--[ The camera slowly zooms in on them, as Logan slowly cupped her cheeks with both of his hands.]  
  
He gently pulled her in, but stopped for a second to take a look at her, still not wanting to believe that she is really back. He smiled quickly when he knew it was really her standing in front of him.  
  
--[ The camera slowly zooms in, as Logan pulls her in for a kiss, a kiss on her soft full lips. The camera followed Max's hand, which slowly reached up to cup his scruffy cheek as she returned his kiss.]  
  
"We gotta go," Max said as she pulled away from him, "they're coming to get you," she said as she held his upper arm with one hand and one on his shoulder, trying to prevent another kiss which was going to cost them more precious time, which they needed to escape.  
  
"Who? What's going on?" Logan tightened his grip on her, he didn't want to let her go. He had wished and prayed for so long to have her back in his arms, he wasn't going to let her go again, not now, not ever. "How did you . . ."  
  
"I'll explain later, come on."  
  
--[ The camera zooms in on Max's hand which was taking Logan's wrist, she wanted him to come with her right now.]  
  
"No, I have to finish my broadcast," he turned around and pointed at the computer, causing Max to lose her grip on Logan.   
  
--[ The camera goes from Logan back to Max.]  
  
"Forget it. It's not important," she looked at Logan, trying to convince him.  
  
--[ The camera give a close up of Logan who grimaced for a short second, before he let out a gasp. Then it cuts back to the camera on the floor and we see Logan collapsing, knee first, on the floor.]  
  
"What's wrong?" she said as she went down with him, hand supporting the back of his neck.  
  
--[ The camera shows us the view from above, Logan flat on his back, Max on her knees next to him.]   
  
"I don't know, I . . .uh" he gasped, feeling his upper body started to jerk slightly.  
  
"Logan, what's happening?" she asked as she supported his head up and grab him around his waist, trying to ease the sudden body shakes,   
  
--[ The camera zooms in on Logan face, tiny drops of sweat were forming on his forehead, his eyes started to roll away.]  
  
"Logan, look at me."  
  
--[ The camera goes back to Max.]  
  
"Logan what's going on?" she asked worriedly, not knowing what to do.  
  
--[ The camera goes to Logan's hand, which was clutched around Max's upper arm. The camera slowly zoomed out, showing Logan trembling on the floor.]  
  
"I . . .ah. . . d-don't know," he gasped, feeling hot and cold at the same time.  
  
"Let's get you off this floor first." Max tried to pick him up, but something wasn't cooperative.   
  
--[ The camera zooms in on his shaking legs, which wore the rigid exoskeleton.]  
  
"Damn thing," she cursed underneath her breath as she reached behind his waist to turn it off.  
  
When his legs became lifeless again, Max could easily pick him up from the floor. "It's going to be OK, Logan," she whispered softly and brought him to his room.  
  
. . .  
  
T.B.C [ Maybe. . . . ;-) ]  
  
X x x - OD - Please review or feedback - please? 


End file.
